Knights and Wildcats
by UnusualLoveSong
Summary: What would happen if Troy and Gabriella never met and she went to West High. Fatefully meeting at a basketball game between West High and Eash High then add a jerk of a boyfriend and then you have Knights and Wildcats.
1. Connected

Knights and Wildcats

Chapter 1: Connected

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but characters I made up.

Summary: The rivalry of the West High Knights and East High Wildcats is well known through Albuquerque. Ben Vincent, captain of the Knights and Troy Bolton, captain of the Wildcats have continued to keep it that way. One day while playing a game over at East High, Troy decided to go for a walk at half time and he bumped into the person he would have least expected, Gabriella Montez, a Knight herself and Ben's girlfriend.

"Ben, I'm going for a walk, okay. I'll be back to watch you play," Gabriella told her boyfriend, cautiously. She began to walk away when she felt Ben grab her arm and spin her around so that she was only inches away from him.

He said, aggressively, "Don't be flirting with any other guys, your mine!" He pulled her closer and smashed his lips on to Gabriella's. She didn't respond at all. Ben finally ended the kiss and she stood their bewildered. "Well if you're going to go," He shoved her, "Go!" Gabriella stumbled a bit; she quickly regained her balance and walked away with tears rolling down her face. Gabriella ran down the wall in attempt to get away from her world and most of all Ben but of course it failed because she knew she would have to go back or else Ben would probably hit her or maybe something worse. She hated the fact that she was in a relationship like this one but Ben won't let her go. She continued to cry and sunk down onto the floor in a seated position. She thought about everything, how she hate going to West High, she hated being Ben's girlfriend and how she hated coming to everyone of these stupid basketball games.

Troy wiped the sweat off his face with a towel then threw on the bench before him. He told the guys he was going to grab a PowerAde or something. He began to walk and thought, "Well that was a rather tough period. The Knights, I hate to admit, are a good team. They're..." His train of thought went off track when he heard two cheerleaders calling his name and said, "Ya."

The two girls giggled and the one spoke, "Hey Troy." They giggled again and ran off.

Troy watched them run away very confused and thought out loud, "What the hell?" Sure he was the captain of the Basketball team but people treat him like a celebrity. If he was just walking down a hall, he would always get surrounded. It was crazy. Troy came upon the vending machine and pulled out his black wallet to get change when he heard a cry come from down the wall. He slowly made his way toward the sound then he came across a girl sitting on the floor just crying her eyes out. He had no idea what to do so he nervously asked, "Ummm… are you okay?

The girl's head automatically shot up but she didn't look directly at him, "I'm okay, I guess."

Troy looked down at her and watched her eyes wonder every direction but his, "Well you obviously not if you crying like that. So let me ask again, are you okay?" She shook her head no and started crying even more. Troy still having no idea what to do in a situation like this, sat down beside her and put his arm around her. She jumped when his arm touched her and move away. Troy noticed this and asked her, "Are you scared of me? I won't hurt you I promise."

Troy heard the girl mumbled, "I don't believe in promises."

He responded back to her, "Well you can believe in mine." That was when she looked up at him. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. They stared at each other for a while and Troy had tried to rub her back to calm her down but she flinched again.

"Are you okay? I told you I won't hurt you." He reinsured her.

Gabriella nodded her head and stammered, "I-I-I know."

Troy studied her, she was obviously shaking and very nervous, "Why are you so nervously looking, is someone else hurting you?"

She started to back away, "I shouldn't be talking to you. I don't even know your name…"

He interrupted, "I'm Troy Bolton by the way."

Gabriella bit her lip, "I'm Gabriella Montez."

Troy smiled and Gabriella gave him a small smile back.

"So Gabriella, if you don't mind me asking who is hurting you," Troy asked, careful not to make her feel uncomfortable.

Gabriella took a deep breath for some strange reason she knew that she could trust him with a secret she hadn't even told her best friends, "My boyfriend."

Troy looked stunned but kept cool, "Who is your boyfriend?"

Gabriella wasn't going to say his name but it slipped out, "Ben Jameson."

Troy began to look angry, "Ben, the Knights captain. I'm going to beat the shit out of him!" Troy thought for a minute, "Wait, why would you be dating Ben in the first place. Aren't you a Wildca...?" He stopped his sentence when he notices the knight symbol on her hoodie, "Oh, you're a Knight."

Gabriella then noticed his bright red jersey and wondered why she hadn't seen it before, "And you're a Wildcat. Now I really shouldn't be talking to you. Ben will freak if he found out."

"So don't let him find out. It will be our secret." Troy told her as he got up then turned around to look at Gabriella. He turned around and extended his hand to her.

She hesitated but then took his hand then he pulled her up. They were inches from each other and just stared into each others eyes.

Gabriella nervously looked down, "Ummm… I guess we should get back to the game. I need to be back and you obviously need to be back too." She started to walk away but Troy stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Gabriella didn't jump or flinch this time she just turned around.

Troy took his wallet out of his pocket again then pulled out a little scrap of paper, "Do you have a pen?" Gabriella looked at him strange but went in her purse and got a pen for him anyway. Troy scribbled something down on the paper and gave it to Gabriella, "So Gabriella, if Ben ever hurts you or you just need someone to talk to, just call me and I'll always be there." She smiled at him and she surprised herself when she gave him a hug and thanked him. Troy smiled and hugged her back. He got a whiff of her hair that smelt of kiwi and strawberries.

They broke the hug and Gabriella laughed a bit, "Ya, we really need to get back."

Troy laughed to and agreed with her. Saying goodbye to each other, they parted away. Troy walked back to the change room as he heard, "Good Luck, Troy." He turned around to see Gabriella facing him and smiling. He smiled back then they both ran off.


	2. Are You Ready For This?

Knights and Wildcats

Chapter 2: Are You Ready For This?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but characters I made up.

Summary: The rivalry of the West High Knights and East High Wildcats is well known through Albuquerque. Ben Vincent, captain of the Knights and Troy Bolton, captain of the Wildcats have continued to keep it that way. One day while playing a game over at East High, Troy decided to go for a walk at half time and he bumped into the person he would have least expected, Gabriella Montez, a Knight herself and Ben's girlfriend.

**//AN- Readers of Let's Hear It For The Boy, I will be updating shortly. I just have to come over major writer's block.//**

The crowd was cheering as the players ran up and down the court. Troy should have been pumped and playing like he meant it but all he could think about was Gabriella. How her wavy chestnut hair perfectly matched her big brown eyes. How her smile made him melt and how she had to have an asshole of a boyfriend. While Troy was thinking about her, Chad, his best friend and his co-captain passed him the ball which Troy missed. The Coach called a time out and called all the Wildcats in. The Coach also being Troy's dad gave them some tough love, "Guys, your playing like crap. Go out there and beat those Knights now!" They all nodded and broke apart. All the team started to reposition themselves on the court, Troy went to go to but his dad took him by the shoulder and pulled him back. "Troy," He said to him, "What the hell is matter with you? Get your head in the game!" Troy nodded and went back out.

The referee threw the opening tip in the air with Troy and Ben on opposite sides. Ben hit the ball to his team and taunted Troy, "How do you like that, Bolton?" He then shoved Troy out the way and ran over to where the ball was. Troy stood in place for a while and something inside him snapped. Troy thought, "If he can be such an ass to someone he doesn't even know, how is he like to Gabriella?" He saw Ben had the ball and he ran over to him. He tried taking the ball away from him but he was unsuccessful. Ben dribbled the ball in front of him for awhile, "Come on, Bolton. Maybe if you win, your dad will fuck you later. I know you'd like that." Then it happened, Troy punched him in the face which cause Ben to fall then kicked him in the gut. Ben's nose bleed and he held his stomach in pain. Troy smirked down on at him, "How do you like that, Jameson?" Troy was pretty satisfied with himself until he felt the ref take him by the arm and pull him over to the side. Troy didn't pay much attention to him or what he had to say as he watched some of Ben's team members picked him up and carry him over to the benches. From there, everyone surrounded him. The only person he didn't see in the huddle around him was Gabriella who he spotted in the crowd, reading a book and she was listening to her Ipod. He chuckled a bit. The ref yelled at him, "You think this is funny. Well then let's make it ten games."

Troy looked at him shocked and a bit confused, "What?"

The referee repeated himself, "You're suspended for 10 games. Now go back and sit on the bench."

He walked over and saw this dad's very unhappy face. Troy knew he must have heard. Once Troy got over to the bench, he heard his dad yell, "10 games! 10 god damn games! What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, Coach." Troy said to him after what he had just done snuck in. Sure, it felt good but it would cost them 10 games.

"Troy, just go sit down, I really don't have anything to say to you right now." Troy could tell his dad was quite piss. Basketball was his dad's life.

Troy nodded and took a seat on the bench.

Gabriella was reading one of her favourite books, The Notebook by Nicolas Sparks and was listening to her Ipod. She was very into her book until she noticed a commotion at the Knights bench. Curiously, she took her earphones out and put her Ipod and her book in her bag. She heard, "Dude, are you alright?" She walked down to see what was going on then she saw Ben holding a cloth under his nose. Gabriella, not that she wanted to, pushed everyone out of the way and asked him, "Ben, are you okay?"

Ben snarled at her, "What the fuck does it look like?" Gabriella who wasn't surprised by his answer sighed and sat down beside him, unaware of what to do. Some of the cheerleaders went in to the crowd and asked, "Are you okay?"

Ben smiled at them, "I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." Gabriella wondered why he couldn't be that nice to her. She started to rub his back but Ben slapped it away, "Leave me alone."

Gabriella went back up on the stands not really caring anymore if Ben was okay or not. She took out her book and Ipod again and was about to continue what she was doing until she thought about who did that to Ben. She wondered and peered around the gym and saw Troy rubbing his knuckle. Gabriella was a bit upset that he did that but at the same time, she was kind of impressed that a guy would do something like that for her. Though it didn't make a difference and Ben was still going to hit her but that least it was something, she sighed and got back to her book. Gabriella was a bit of a loner really. She was the new girl at West High about three months ago. The boys noticed her beauty and they all wanted here until Ben noticed this and wanted her for himself.

_FlashBack_

_Gabriella nervously walked out of the office where she got her schedule and locker number. She stared at the locker number than scanned the lockers and couldn't seem to find 357 anywhere. As she looked, she was aware of boys whistling, cat calling and vulgar things like that. Gabriella simply ignored them and continued her search for her locker. She looked back down at the sheet and walked straight in to someone. _

_She quickly apologized, "I'm so so so sorry." _

_A boy with messy black hair and dark green eyes stared into her chocolate brown eyes. He stuck out his hand to greet her, "Hey, I'm Ben."_

_Gabriella took his hand and shook it, "I'm Gabriella and it's easy to see I'm new." She laughed with embarrassment. _

_He chuckled and slid his hand through his hair, "It's also easy to see that you're gorgeous."_

_Gabriella blushed violently. He had a charm about him that could make any girl fall madly in love and Gabriella had to be one of those girls._

"_So what's your locker number?" He asked._

_Gabriella stared into his eyes than decided to come back to reality, "357."_

_He smiled, "That's near mine. I'll show you." He guided her down the hall and stopped infront of the locker, "Here it is."_

_Gabriella smiled, "Thanks. I don't know how I can thank you for helping me like this."_

_Ben said, very flirtatiously, "How about you go on a date with me? Friday night, I'll pick you put."_

_Gabriella blushed, "I'd like that." She wrote down her address and gave it to him._

"_See you Friday night, beautiful." Gabriella heard him say and he walked back down the hall._

Gabriella was so frustrated with herself. He seemed so nice but once they started dating, he changed and became a jealous and controlling boyfriend. Gabriella never really made friends because she spent all her time with Ben, basically against her will. Gabriella really didn't mind sitting alone. She liked the quiet but she would like to have a few good friends though.


	3. String Me Along

Knights and Wildcats

Chapter 3: String Me Along

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but characters I made up.

Summary: The rivalry of the West High Knights and East High Wildcats is well known through Albuquerque. Ben Vincent, captain of the Knights and Troy Bolton, captain of the Wildcats have continued to keep it that way. One day while playing a game over at East High, Troy decided to go for a walk at half time and he bumped into the person he would have least expected, Gabriella Montez, a Knight herself and Ben's girlfriend.

The game had just ended and neither Ben nor Troy had played the remainder of the game. Troy because he was suspended and Ben because he was over dramatizing the effects of what Troy did to him. To Ben's disappoint, the Knights lost 74-68. Gabriella who had than finished her book started to walk down towards Ben. She knew he wasn't going to be the happiest camper after they had lost. Taking a deep breathe, she greeted him and said, "I'm sorry that you guys lost." Some of the other players said, "It's alright," or something like that.

But when Ben took his turn to respond, he glared at her, "Go the fuck away and bull shit you're sorry. You don't give a fuck."

Gabriella bit her lip, "That's not true."

Ben grabbed her by the arm, "Whatever. You're coming to a party with me tonight and you better find someway to make me feel better." With that, he drew her into a rough kiss. Not wanting to make him even angrier, she kissed him back. He pulled back and smirked at her. He grabbed her wrist and led her to his car which Sam and Paul, his best friends were already in. She said hello to them which they kindly returned when she got in the front seat. Ben got in and started the car. Loud music blasted through the entire car and they drove to a house down a few blocks. Knowing that Ben won't be a gentleman and open the door for her, Gabriella let herself out the car and Ben came up to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

They entered to the house where the music was playing loud and all Gabriella could see was people drinking, grinding and making out. She sighed knowing Ben would expect her to do at least two of the three. Ben left her for awhile when he went to get a beer and talk to some friends. Gabriella stood there unaware of what to do. A boy came up to her who was actually pretty cute and said to her, "Hey gorgeous. Why are you all alone?" She shrugged and looked at the floor so she won't look at him, "Well do you want to dance?" She smiled weakly at the boy who started to touch her butt. Before she could do anything, Ben came over, "What the hell do you think your doing?" She was unaware if she was yelling at the boy or her.

The boy said, "Chill man. I'm only talking to her."

Ben glared at him, "Stay away from my girl." The boy just walked away. Ben than turned his attention to Gabriella, "You slut, you were thinking of dancing with him, weren't you?" Gabriella shook her head no but Ben didn't believe her. He slapped her across the face, "I'm the only guy you look at, got it!"

Gabriella nodded her head, "Yes, Ben."

Ben took her hand, "Now let's dance." He pulled her in the middle of the dance floor. Turning her around so she didn't face him, he took her by the hips and pushed her butt up against his crotch and started grinding with her. Gabriella knew if she just stood there and didn't do anything, she would earn another slap or something worse. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and started grinding against him as well. She felt him kissing down her neck, she shuttered. He stopped to get handed another beer and chugged it down while he was still grinding against Gabriella. She felt him starting to go hard and he stopped.

She didn't know why but than he turned her around and flipped her over his sholdeur. He grabbed a beer in her other hand. Not sure what he was planning to do with her, he walked up stairs and opened a door to a bedroom. Gabriella was starting to get frightened. He was horrible sober but he was so much worst drunk. He flung her on to the bed and crawled over her. He started kissing down her neck down. Gabriella tried to get free from underneath him but he was too strong. He noticed her trying to escape but he slapped her across the face and gave him a smirk, "Your mine tonight." She felt tears coming down her eyes. This was not how she wanted her first time to be. He successfully removed her shirt and started kissing her chest then chug his beer he had brought up and dropped it on the floor. He went back to what he was doing. He took her arms and pinned him above her head so she couldn't struggle. He started to unbutton her pants when Gabriella noticed he had stopped for some reason. Relieved, Gabriella thought he had stopped. She looked at him and it looked like he was starting to pass out. His eyes were slowly closing and when they finally did, he fell on top of her. She winced in pain because Ben was a lot heavier than her. Gabriella squirmed her way from underneath him and took her shirt off the floor and quickly put it on. She opened the door quietly just to make sure Ben wouldn't wakep than ran down the stairs and out the front door. She started crying and ran down the sidewalk until she collapsed from crying so hard. She curled up her knees up to her face and just cried into them. She sat in the darkness of the night by herself and couldn't believe that she was nearly raped and for once was glad that Ben was drunk. Gabriella started recollecting herself but she was still shaking from fear.

She looked up from her knees and saw something shining from the middle of the road. She got up and curiously walked toward until she saw it was just a quarter. Picking it up anyway, she though she should call someone because first of all, she was really shaken up and she had no way of getting home. She made her way to the gas station she knew had a payphone. She kept looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was behind her or anything like that. It was a bit scary for a petite girl being alone at night with just the street lights to light her way. She went inside the booth and thought about who to call. She had no girlfriends she could call to pick her up and her mom was out on a business trip. She sighed and leaned against the booth, sticking her hands in her pockets. Her fingers hit a slip of paper in her jean pocket and she took it out to see it was Troy's number he had given her. She remembered he said to call him if anything came up. Nervous about calling because she had no idea what time it was. She picked up the phone and it shook in her hands as she dialed her number. She hears the phone ringing on the other end and waits for someone to pick it up, hopefully.


	4. I'll Be There For You

Knights and Wildcats

Chapter 4: I'll Be There For You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but characters I made up.

Summary: The rivalry of the West High Knights and East High Wildcats is well known through Albuquerque. Ben Vincent, captain of the Knights and Troy Bolton, captain of the Wildcats have continued to keep it that way. One day while playing a game over at East High, Troy decided to go for a walk at half time and he bumped into the person he would have least expected, Gabriella Montez, a Knight herself and Ben's girlfriend.

Troy was finishing his homework surprisingly on a Friday night. Who could blame him he had nothing to do all night, all the shows were crap on TV and he didn't feel like watching a movie that he had seen over 10 times. Okay well maybe he had something to do because he was grounded for fighting at the game by his dad but the other two were not his fault. He sighed as he completed an algebra question. His weekend was started out amazing. First getting suspended from basketball than getting grounded than finally doing homework when he didn't want to at all, that is what you call fun alright. Troy tossed his pencil on his binder and was about to look through his collection of movies to watch a movie that he had watched at least 5 times. He swung his feet over to the side of his bed and stood up. He yawned and was about to walk to the shelf that consisted of his movies when he heard Love Stoned by Justin Timberlake playing. He singing and dancing along to it until he realized it was his cell phone. He turned around and looked at the call id and saw that it was an unknown number. He wasn't going to pick it up but it kept ringing and ringing as if it were yelling at him, "Answer your phone Troy! Answer your damn phone!"

Gabriella stood in glass box that she hoped would protect her from the outside world. She held the phone and waited for him to answer. She shivered because she was cold and was still in shock. She started almost crying again. She knew if she stayed here, Ben would eventually find her because his house is this direction. "Troy, pick up the phone. Please pick up the phone." She said quietly to herself, trying to hold back tears.

Troy listened to the phone ring for what seemed forever. "Maybe it's Chad." He then decided to pick up the phone, "Hello?" He asked the person on the opposite end.

"Hello," Troy heard a small voice say.

Troy asked not sure who it was, "Who is this?"

The voice answered, quietly, "Gabriella."

He gasped and thought she wouldn't just call him for nothing would she? She didn't seem like the type. He panicked, "What's the matter? Where are you? Do you need me to do anything for you?"

Gabriella told him, nearly crying by the end, "I'll fill you in later. First can you pick me up please? I have no way of getting home and I'm really scared."

Troy asked, still concerned, "Where are you?"

She said to him, "I'm in a phone booth all alone. It's at the gas station between Farley Ave and Kingsley Street."

Troy nodded to himself, "Okay, I live around there. I'll get in my car and keep talking to you until I get to you to make sure your safe."

He heard her take a breath of relief, "Thank you so much."

Troy smiled, "No problem. One sec."

He heard a faint okay than went down stairs to tell his parents that he had to pick up a friend who really needed him. Since it was just his mom home, she thought he was doing a very deed.

Gabriella smiled to herself, Troy actually cared about her and he only knew her for one day. She was grateful that he was coming to get her.

She smiled into the phone through her tears, "Troy, you have no idea how much this means to me."

She heard the car started and Troy speaking to her, "Again, no big deal. I just don't want anything to happen to you. So are you hurt? Why are you alone?"

Gabriella bit her lip trying to think of what to tell him, "Can I just tell you when you come because I really don't want to talk about it over the phone. It's weird."

Troy told her in an understanding tone, "Ok. I'm nearly there. I see the gas station and I'm turning down Kingsley right now."

Gabriella watched a massive black hummer turn the corner. (A/N pic in profile) Not sure if it was Troy, she didn't move. Until she saw the door open and heard Troy's voice on the other end of the phone and saw him when the door was fully opened. He smiled at her. She cautiously out of the booth and looked around as if Ben was going to pop out any minute. Gabriella made her way to the car and closed the door. She looked over at him and smiled which he happily returned. Both closing their cell phones at the same time, Troy questioned her, "What were you doing out there all alone anyways?"

Gabriella didn't know how to answer him; she looked down at her feet. "Ben, didn't do anything to you, did he?" She still looked at the ground and shook her head yes. Troy than asked, "Was it that bad?" She finally looked up at him and her tear filled eyes met his and she nodded yes again. Troy noticed a bruise on her cheek that was forming and it looked like a handprint.

Gabriella knew he saw the bruise or something on her face, trying to keep from crying another time in front of Troy she told him, "Ben, he…he…" She took a deep breath and Troy rubbed her back to calm her down, "He almost…" She started to cry as it stumbled all out of her mouth at once, "He almost raped me." She looked down and her tears became to rapidly hit her lap. She was too embarrassed to look at him. But what Troy did next surprised her he undid his seatbelt, scooted over and put his arms around her. Pulling her into a hug, Troy felt her place her head on his shoulder.

He whispered to her as he stroked her hair, "It's okay. It's okay. I'm here and you're safe with me, I promise." Gabriella looked up and into his eyes where she found all the honesty she had ever received. "Do you want me to drive you home?" Troy asked, taking her hand in his.

She shook her head no, "I really don't want to go home. I'm going to be home alone all weekend because my mom is on a business trip. He knows where I live and I don't want him to try to finish what he started." Her tears that were drying were soon replaced by fresh ones.

Troy nodded than smiled at her, "Then I guess your going to stay at my house than."

Gabriella looked shocked, "I can't. I really can't. I'll feel…."

Troy interrupted her, "You will. Seriously, my mom won't mind. We'll go to your house, grab anything you need than come to my house where you will stay."

She smiled, "Thank you."

Troy squeezed her hand, "What are friends for." Gabriella smiled at him, a friend was something complete foreign to Gabriella for a while.

He released her hand and started the car, "So where is your house?'

Gabriella thought, "Ummm…this is really bad. I lived in the house for three months and I can't remember. I know it's on Summer Lane and the number is like 18 or some where near there."

Troy nodded, "Okay. I know where that street is and don't worry. I got a new cell phone number this year and I couldn't remember it at all until about 3 months after I got it." He drove from the gas station and it was quiet until Troy asked, "Not meaning to sound blunt or anything but why are you even going out with Ben? He's always been an ass."

Gabriella shrugged, "I really don't know. He was really sweet when we first met probably to pull me in and from there he became this boyfriend from hell. I really want to dump him but I'm scared about what he might do if I did."

Troy nodded and pulled on to the street, "Okay, so which one is your house?"

Gabriella felt him slow down and she looked out her window, "Well I know it's on my side and it's the house just coming up. Hey, I was right. It was 18."

He laughed at her excitement, "Ok, let's go." He opened his door and went to walk around to open her door. Gabriella who was about to open her door watched it swing open and saw Troy standing in front of her with his hand extended. She gracefully took it as from the hummer to the ground; it was a fairly big step.

She told Troy, "I'm not used to that. Ben would never open the door for me."

Troy smiled, "Well than I guess Ben needs to know how to treat a lady."

Gabriella sighed, "He most certainly does." They walked up to her front door and Gabriella took the spare key from underneath a little statue of a pig. She unlocked the door and they walked in. "You can watch some TV or get anything out of the fridge if you want. I'll just be a few minutes."

"Okay," He turned right into the living room and sat down on the white leather couch and just waited.

After a couple minutes or so, Gabriella came back into the living room with her little green suitcase, "Okay, I'm ready."

Troy looked over to her and smiled at her, "Okay, now on to my house."

Gabriella nodded and was about to leave than turned around to see Troy was right behind, "I forgot my purse. It's in my car." She opened the door right beside the front door which leads to the garage. Inside Troy saw a cute little green SmartCar (A/N pic in profile).

Troy laughed, "Mine's so massive compared to yours."

Gabriella laughed as well, "Well I think mine suits me. It's cute and small like…"

Troy finished her sentence, "You." Gabriella blushed furiously as she grabbed her purse out of the car. Troy than linked his arm with hers and said, "Now onward to my house." Gabriella giggled and they went back to the Hummer. They both got inside and drove off. She watched the smaller houses like the one she lived in transform into gigantic mansions. They pulled up to one that had a basketball court in front, a tennis court on the side and a pool in the back. She said in amazement, "Wow."

Troy smiled, "It's not that great really."


	5. Something More

Knights and Wildcats

Chapter 5: Something More

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but characters I made up.

Summary: The rivalry of the West High Knights and East High Wildcats is well known through Albuquerque. Ben Vincent, captain of the Knights and Troy Bolton, captain of the Wildcats has continued to keep it that way. One day while playing a game over at East High, Troy decided to go for a walk at half time and he bumped into the person he would have least expected, Gabriella Montez, a Knight herself and Ben's girlfriend.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating in forever. I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry. I've just been busy and I had writer's block on this story and started up about two other fanfictions which will be posted once I finish Let's Hear It For The Boy. This fanfiction will be my main fanfic though once let's hear it for the boy is over. This chapter is going to be long and extra fluffy. Enjoy!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Like he had before, Troy ran over to the other side of the car and opened the door for Gabriella before she had the chance to go and open it herself.

"Troy, you really don't have to do that," Gabriella smiled, warmly.

"I know I don't have to but I want to," Troy smiled back then offered his hand for her to get out the Hummer.

Gabriella still sitting on the seat turned to face Troy fully asked, "You're not taking pity on me, are you? Because of the whole Ben situation, I don't need it."

Troy looked shocked at her accusation, "Of course not. I'm just doing what I would do for any of my good friends."

She was about to say something back to him when her thoughts drifted away, "I'm one of your good friends? But you don't even know anything about me. All you know is that I have an asshole of a boyfriend."

"True but I want to get to know you and I know we will become great friends," Troy smiled at her. Gabriella nodded, "So do you want to get out of the car now?" He laughed.

Gabriella blushed realizing she hadn't gotten out yet, "Oh I think I better, one minute." Troy waited for her to take his hand but instead he watched the door close. Confused, he watched her then reopen the door and step out by herself.

He chuckled, "Feel better now that you opened your own door?"

She hopped out then closed the door behind her, "Well actually I think I prefer you opening the door for me."

"Why is that?" He questioned.

Gabriella laughed, "Because that door's pretty heavy."

"Ok. Well I'll go get your suitcase or if you want to do that too?" He joked.

"If you really want to then go right ahead," She watched him go around to the trunk and take out her suitcase then he came back around to her.

"So I guess we should go inside now. You must be cold, "Troy said looking over to see her in just a white tank top and capris.

"Now that you mention it I am a bit cold. I left my sweater in Ben's car and there's no way I'm going back to get it." Gabriella said with a slight shiver.

"Do you think you can make it up to the house without freezing?" Troy joked again.

"I don't know walking up those stairs and through the front door. It's just too much." Gabriella dramatically put her hand on her forehead.

Laughing at her he said, "Come let's get inside. I don't want you dying on me." Gabriella joined Troy as he laughed.

Walking up to the house with Troy pulling the suitcase behind him, he opened the door to his house and turned to her, "Welcome to my home."

"Thanks." Troy started to take off his shoes and Gabriella followed. She took off her white flats and set them on a mat where they were accompanied by other shoes and Troy's.

He went to get her suitcase that he had laid down on the floor, he looked down at it to pick it up and saw Gabriella's feet as well. He chuckled to himself, "Red."

Gabriella looked at him confused and repeated, "Red?"

Troy who now held the handle laughed, "Oh, it's just that your toes are painted red. I have never seen a Knight have anything red on before."

She giggled, glancing down at her toes then to Troy, "Then I guess I'm a rebel then."

He took a step toward her, "And I guess I still have a lot to learn about you, Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella then took a brave step toward him, "I guess so and I'm sure there is plenty to know about you, Troy Bolton." There was a silence where they just stood there both looking into each other's eyes.

Troy thought to himself, "God, what am I doing? She has a boyfriend, not a very good one but still a boyfriend and I'm flirting with her. Troy, come on. Yes she is a gorgeous girl but you have only known her since this afternoon and she was nearly raped tonight. Just talk to her and be nice, don't flirt with her. Shit, too late!"

Troy put her hand through his hair awkwardly, "Well I'm going to go tell my mom that you'll be staying this weekend. You go in the kitchen and get something to drink or eat whatever you like. I'll be right back." He pointed to the direction of the kitchen then walked over to the living room where he heard the TV playing.

He made his way over to his mom who was sitting on the couch opposite of the Television, "Hey mom."

His mom looked up at him and smiled a motherly smile at him, "Hey honey. Did your friend got home safely?"

"Actually," He sat down beside his mom, "I was wondering if my friend could stay over for the weekend?"

"Sure, Troy. That won't be a problem. I just want to know which friend is this. Chad? Jason?"

"No, her name is Gabriella."

"Gabriella? A girl? Troy, is she your girlfriend? If so, this is a whole different ball game."

"No, mom, she isn't, just a friend that needed somewhere to stay this weekend. I can't go into full detail because it isn't my story to tell but she didn't want to go home because she would be home alone. So I said she could stay over here."

"Sure, she can stay. I just want to meet this girl because I want to know who's in my house."

Troy smiled, "Ok, I'll go get her." He walked back to the kitchen where he saw Gabriella sipping on a Soup-At-Hand.

He leaned against the door frame and just starred at her. The way she wrapped her hair around her finger or the way she causally sipped the soup making no noise what so ever. It was the simplest things that Troy liked about her and it was the simplest things that Ben didn't even notice. "Hey," he said to get her attention.

Gabriella who thankfully had put the soup down, jumped, "Troy, you scared me."

Troy bit his lip, "Sorry. My mom wants to meet you because well she doesn't want a stranger in the house."

She nodded her head and smiled, "Of course, I would do the same thing."

He outreached his hand, "Come on. I promise she won't bite."

Gabriella laughed, "Okay." Taking his hand and leaving the soup on the counter, they walked out to the living room.

"Mom, this is Gabriella." Troy gestured to her and hoped his mom liked her which he was sure she would.

Troy's mom stood up and smiled, "Hello Gabriella. I'm Lucille. It's funny though because Troy doesn't usually bring girls around the house. I was thinking for awhile he thought girls still had cooties or something like that." Gabriella giggled when she saw Troy blush, "Sweetie, if you want anything while you're here just give me a shout. Troy you can show Gabriella the guest room."

Troy nodded and Gabriella said, "Thanks so much Lucille. You don't know how much this means to me to stay here. I can do anything to help out. I can help cook, do dishes, anything."

Lucille glanced over to Troy then to Gabriella, "It's no problem, sweetie. Troy, why don't you ever want to help out?"

Troy grumbled, "I'll show you your room."

She looked to Troy who obviously wanted to leave the area, "Thank you again." She followed Troy out of the room.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Nice way to suck up to my mom. Now she's going to want to replace me with you."

"Ok. I pinky swear that I won't make you look bad again." Gabriella stuck out her fist with her pinky up.

"You still pink swear?"

"Shut up!"

"Ok fine. I accept your pinky swear." Troy wrapped his pinky around hers and gave it a quick squeeze.

Troy quickly grabbed her suitcase before they headed to the room. They walked down the hall that seemed like it went on forever to Gabriella until they stopped in front of a clear white door. "So this is the bathroom." Troy told Gabriella sounding like a tour guide. Gabriella nodded and giggled softly.

Continuing down the hall, Troy opened the door to a bedroom and they both stepped in. The walls were a light baby blue and the floor was the same as the same wood floor that ran all through the house. In the center of the room rested a bed which was played up with a deep ocean blue. Around the rest of the bedroom there was a white dresser and two white nightstands that stood beside the bed.

"Ok so this is the guest room, make yourself comfortable. It's pretty late so you can change into your pajamas or whatever. My bedroom is right across the hall so if you need anything, knock on my door like this," Knocking three times fast then two times slow on a wall inside the bedroom, Troy finished, "Just so I know your you and not my mom. If I open the door for my mom, she's going to make me clean my room or something. She nags at me a lot."

Gabriella crossed her arms and leaned on the wall, "Why don't you just clean your room? Then your mom will stop telling you to clean it."

"Ella, be serious. I can't clean my room." Troy looked as if she told him to kill his best friend.

"Oh my… Ella?"

"Oh sorry, I can call you Gabriella if you like. I just thought that Gabriella was sort of long so I shortened to Ella."

"Actually I like it."

"Good."

"I don't think I can shorten your name any further so you're going to have to stick with Troy." Gabriella and Troy shared laughter. She stopped and asked, "Troy, can you leave for a minute or two?"

Troy had a case of verbal diarrhea, "Why? Do you want to be alone? Because I completely understand if you want to be alone. I mean from what happened tonight and everything. I'll just leave now I guess. Ok, I'm just across the hall if you need me. Remember knock three times fast and 2 times sl…"

Gabriella giggled and interrupted his rambling, "Slow down, Troy. Like you said it is pretty late and I'm just going to change into my pjs and maybe you should too. When I'm done, I'll knock the "knock" on your door, okay?"

He cleared his throat feeling completely stupid, "Oh, okay. Well bye. Have fun changing." With that, he closed the door. He muttered to himself outside in the hall, "Have fun changing, you incredibly stupid. Just shut up and get changed too."

Gabriella had heard this from outside her door and laughed. She looked around at her new surroundings before she put her suitcase on the bed and pulled out her pjs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay. Stop acting like freak and just talk to her. I don't even know this girl and she's at my house. But I don't feel confused about this situation at all. I feel I have known her forever and I could tell her anything and vise versa." He thought to himself. He causally slipped off his pants revealing the boxers underneath. He found a white sweater and exchanged his shirt he had on for it. Waiting impatiently in his room, he heard Gabriella knock the door.

He opened the door and was about to talk when he saw what she was wearing. She had a long sleeved pink striped shirt on with a pair of white pajama shorts and to pull it all together, she had a pair of rugby socks on with matching pink stripes near the top. Her hair was in a loose ponytail with curls falling out because of her layers. It's not like what she had on was revealing but she just looked gorgeous standing there in his door way.

"I knew I shouldn't have put the shorts on. I must look horrible." Gabriella said, uncomfortably as she saw Troy was just starring at her.

"No, you look fine, just fine." He assured her. He opened his door all the way allowing Gabriella in.

The smile on her face quickly vanished as she entered his room, "Troy, no wonder your mom wants you to clean your room. It's really bad in here." She causally kicked a shirt out of her way so she didn't step on it.

Clothes covered the floor, his bed wasn't made and his comforter was about to fall off it. Everything besides clothes were shoved in his bookshelf or a cabinet where his TV rested on. Troy took a seat on the bed while Gabriella sat on his computer chair. A thick blanket of awkwardness swept of the room. Troy had never had a girl in his room before. Sure, he was captain of the basketball team and many girls wanted to go out with him. He only had a few girlfriends and they had never lasted long enough to be invited over. Gabriella was in the same boat. Ben was just her second boyfriend and felt a bit weird to be in a boy's bedroom.

Troy cleared his throat a bit, "Well I was thinking we could maybe watch a movie. I'll go and get some popcorn and you could pick out a movie. They are all in that bottom drawer there." He pointed out the door where a basketball jersey hung on the handle.

"Ok. Sounds good," Gabriella told him and went to the drawer.

He nodded with a smile and exited the room.

Troy sat watching the popcorn maker spit out popcorn wanting it just to finish. Cradling his head in his hands, he angry sighed as it seemed the popping would never stop. Lucille had enter the room and laughed at her son. His head shot up as he heard her. "So do you like Gabriella?" Lucille asked already knowing the answer.

"No… slightly… well okay yes but she really just needs a friend right now so that's what I'll be." Troy told while grabbing the popcorn that just finished and the two pops he had gotten out previously. Before his mom could comment, he ran out of the room. Munching on popcorn while he walked to his room, he pushed open his bedroom door and nearly dropped the food in his hands.

"It's clean. Holy crap, it's clean." Troy said, staring wide eyed at his room.

Gabriella laughed but wondered in disgust if he had ever cleaned his room, "Ya. I just put things on some shelves and put all your clothes on the floor in your hamper.

He tilted his head with confusion, "Hamper?"

She shook her head, "You know what you put your dirty laundry in."

"Ya, I know what it is; I just didn't know I had one." Troy scratched his head.

Gabriella took a seat on his bed, "I won't have known you had one either if I didn't start cleaning your room."

Blushing, he told her, "Well thanks. So umm… did you pick out a movie?"

She smile and held up Remember the titans (**AN // Really good movie :D)**, "It has a good story line which I like and football which I guess you would like."

He put the popcorn on the bed before them and handing her a pop which she thanked him for, "It's actually one of my favourite movies."

She exclaimed which made him laugh, "Mine too!"

Troy put the DVD in and sat beside Gabriella. The movie began and they became silent. Gabriella went to go grab some popcorn while Troy was doing the same. Brushing hands, Troy apologized, "I'm sorry, Ella."

Gabriella looked at him funny, "Why are you sorry? Nor you or I could have known when each other were going to get popcorn." But still Troy removed his hand to let her take some before him.

After that, it was quiet once again. They just sat there and watched the movie. It wasn't until half way through the movie when Troy felt something fall on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw Gabriella sound asleep with her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and slowly got up not wanting to wake her. He went over to the other side of the bed and picked her up marriage style. Feeling her snuggle into his chest, he smiled more. He walked across the hall and tucked her into the guest bed. He whispered to the sleeping Gabriella, "Goodnight, Ella." With that, he kissed her on the forehead softly, turned off the light then exited the room.

Confused by his feelings for Gabriella, he tucked himself into his bed and laid there wide wake trying to figure it out. How could he like Gabriella after just knowing her not even one day? He slowly fell asleep with thoughts of Gabriella running through his head. What he didn't know was that at that very moment, she was dreaming of him too.


	6. Author's Note

Authors Note….

Hey guys. I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updating this story or my other one in forever. I've been really busy with school as I was failing two classes. But I passed both so it's okay. I have started my second semester in January and I have been doing great this time around. So I'm going to be updating quite a bit. Also I'm on March/Spring break so I have a lot of time off then in I believe two weekends, it's easter than I get a four day weekend. So I'm going to have plenty of time to update and write. I hope you as my readers understand and I hope that you will continue reading my stories.

I have plans for about two more fanfictions after I finished this one and Let's Hear It For The Boy. Let's hear it for the boy has about two to three chapters left and I'm planning to finish that soon and I'll have new chapters for this as well. I'm starting to write actually right now. :D

Since I have no homework really only occasionally, I'll be writing more from now on all the time. But I'm just going to have a mass amount of updating this month.

As I said that I have two new fanfictions I have been thinking of doing, I thought I could give you a rough summary of each.

Here's the first one:

Note: They are both based off movies so don't hurt me….. 

Anyways…. It's kind of like Sisterhood of the traveling pants but not because I made up my own stories. If you are familiar with the books or movie, you get the basics of it. Four girls, best friends, find magical pants, blah blah blah…. I'll just tell you where the girls are going.

Gabriella will be in Rhode Island at a basketball camp. Weird, I know? But it will make sense.

Sharpay is in LA. No, not for the reasons you may think. She isn't searching for an agent or anything. Haha

Kelsi is in Salt Lake City at a hospital. I'm not saying why but someone in her family is very sick.

And finally, Taylor is still in Albuquerque and finds a way to keep herself sane.

So that's the first one. I know so much detail, right? Well if I went in too much, I would have gave the whole story way. :D

The next one! Woohoo!

Based on the Breakfast Club, some of you may have seen the trailer I put up forever ago on my youtube page.

The five 'stereotypes' in the detention are the Sweetheart, the Drama Queen, the Brain, the Jock and the Baker. I think you can tell who's who. Haha maybe…. If you saw the trailer, you would know haha.

So that's basically what I have in store for you after Knights and Wildcats and Let's Hear It For The Boy. Tell what you think about them and if I should change anything or just not do one.

So by tomorrow or the next day, get ready for a new chapter of this story. It's going to be fluffy once again but it will be getting more serious again soon…. I promise haha. I know you guys like the fluff. Lol

Love ya lots,

Ashley 3


End file.
